All or Nothing
by MagnusPr1m3
Summary: Without the Matrix, Optimus Prime has lost his memories of his times as a leader. Now, as Orion Pax, he joins his brother, Megatron, to defeat the "Autobot Scum." Is there anyway the Autobots can get him back to normal?


****_This is my take on what should happen in the next season of Transformers Prime._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. If I did, there would lots of mechxmech, and Megatron would see the error of his ways. But he hasn't so, yeah.  
><em>

**All Or Nothing**

"_Where are we, Megatronus?_"

"Orion, wake up." The rough voice slowly pulled Orion Pax from his fitful recharge. His optics onlined, and his helm lulled to the side so they could make contact with those of his close friend, Megatronus. Or, as he was apparently now called, Megatron. "You were having a nightmare again, were you not, old friend?"

Orion Pax sat up sluggishly, propping himself up with his arms behind him as he flipped his legs over the side of the berth. "It was nothing, Megatronus." He tried to brush it off, a common thing for him to do. Especially when something frightened him.

Megaton could only nod as he continued to watch his newly reacquired friend. It was so... _Strange_, having Orion Pax back after all of the time that had passed. It made him feel young again to have his friend by his side to advise him once more. With both Orion and Soundwave, Megatron was sure he could win anything. Especially since the one mech who could beat him was no longer with the Autobots. "If you say so, Orion. But, you know I am here to listen, if necessary."  
>Orion smiled lightly at this, his pristine blue optics twinkling as they stared into the deep red ones examining him. "Of course, Megatronus. And I, you. If necessary." There was a slight note of humor in his reply, as if he were teasing his dear companion.<p>

_Yes, this was definitely strange for Megatron._ But not nearly as strange as for '_young_' Orion Pax.

"Go back to recharge, you insufferable sparkling," Megatron grumbled playfully as he began to exit the side room attached to his quarters for Orion.

"But I don't want to!" Orion said quickly, standing up and crossing to lay a servo on Megatron's shoulder to stop him. "I can't!"

Megatron froze at the sudden touch, fighting his urge to spin around and stab the mech. But this wasn't the Optimus Prime he had fought against for millennia. No, this was his Orion. He slowly turned, his optics narrowing to glare slightly at the other mech. He wasn't surprised to find Orion staring right back at him, not even flinching at the harsh gaze. _He was always too brave for his own good,_ Megatron thought as he sighed and allowed his shoulders to slacken. "Why not?"

"Because I miss you." Orion didn't even seem embarrassed by his answer.

Megatron attempted to quickly roll his optics in response to hide his shock. "I've been here the whole time, pay attention."

"The _old_ you, Megatronus."

Megatron scowled at the name, "Don't call me that." He scowled at the slightly shorter mech, who only rolled his optics in response.

"I will call you whatever I wish. It is one of my rights as a sentient being, is it not, to say whatever I wish? If you honestly dislike the name, then simply _ask_ me not to use it." Orion retorted, giving the Decepticon leader a scowl of his own.

The silver mech's spark clenched at the phrase. It was an argument Optimus would have used once, much to Megatron's distaste. Yet it was one he had taught to the mech personally, so why should he? Maybe it shifted up all the pain he felt at the meeting with the High Council, when they chose Orion as the next Prime. Orion had used that argument there, as well. Megatron turned back away from his friend, his expression sobering slightly. Having Orion back was amazingly painful.

"Of course, Opt- Orion." He caught himself before he made a possibly terrible mistake.

There was a groan behind him, and the sound of Orion plopping back down on his berth. "Great, you're doing it, too. Wonderful." The other mech grumbled, and Megatron turned to find him burrowing his faceplates in a pillow. "Why does _everyone_ keep calling me that?"

"You just remind us all of someone else, that's all."

* * *

><p><em>So, what do you guys think so far? <em>

_Peace, Love, and Transformers :D_


End file.
